


More Saturday Mornings, Please?

by Jessi_Knight



Series: Moments [5]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_Knight/pseuds/Jessi_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stef wakes up on a Saturday morning after sleeping in late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Saturday Mornings, Please?

Groggily, Stef woke up and sat up one morning, blinking and feeling blurry. "What time is it?" She asked... as it turned out, nobody, because she got no reply. She reached a hand out beside her absently for Lena, thinking her wife was probably just still asleep, but felt only empty bed.

She fell back on the bed with a woof, her head landing on the pillow. "What day is it, anyway?" She asked, again, as it turned out, to nobody. "Alright, brain, you can start working now, okay?" She asked her brain.

She turned her head to the side, saw the offending empty bed, and felt her brain slowly starting to function in an awake way. Why was she so tired still? Oh, right. She'd been out on a call that had gone long last night. A domestic disturbance... Really, why did people have to try to come up with less offensive sounding euphemisms for everything, she wondered?

A shooting at a school was a 'tragedy', not murdered children. The death of a loved one was a 'loss'. And a man beating his wife and children half to death and making a run for it? That was a 'domestic disturbance'. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to force herself into a better mood.

Some minutes later, she felt she might have managed it reasonably well. It was a Saturday morning, she realized. A day off. She belatedly looked at the clock and saw it was almost nine thirty. Lena must have just wanted to let her sleep in. She sat up and yawned, stretching her hands above her head and arching her back.

She pulled back the covers and got out of bed next.

Morning necessities and a luxuriously long shower later, she was headed downstairs and feeling more genuinely optimistic about things.

She heard the all-too-predictable sounds of a video game being played. She poked her head in and saw it was Callie and Jude. Callie was smiling and joking with her brother as they tried to... apparently sneak up on a tank. She shook her head a little and had one of those 'I'm old now, apparently' moments. She despised those moments... but then, she supposed, most people would despise those moments. It was probably why so many old people got the reputation for being cranky. That and the lower back pain. Thankfully she didn't have that quite yet... or, at least, she didn't today. It had happened a few times. Not that she would admit to it if given the option not to.

Turning away from the suburban virtual warfare slash sibling bonding time (she knew Callie probably wouldn't have chosen to play a video game involving tanks if it hadn't been for her brother), she headed for the kitchen and found... Mariana... cooking tofu and vegetables on the stovetop while listening to music from her phone with earbuds. She could tell that her daughter was listening to music because she was doing that sort of half-dancing and humming along thing that was generally indicative of Mariana listening to music while doing other tasks.

It was nice... or, kind of nice, that Mariana was on a health food kick these days. True, it made mealtime a little more complicated sometimes, but, really, all in all? There were a lot worse things a teenager could choose to focus their attention on. She should be very grateful.

She spotted coffee and went in.

Mariana jumped a little and giggled a little at the fact that she'd jumped a little when she saw her. "Oh, morning mom." Her daughter said, taking out her earbuds as she spoke.

"Good morning." Stef replied, a little of an amused smile on her lips. "Momma's around the house somewhere, I assume?" She asked.

"Oh, of course. I don't know where though." She admitted. "Hey, you haven't eaten yet. We both slept in. Want some of my tofu stuff? I'm making plenty." She offered.

Stef considered a moment. "Sure, I'll give it a try. Thanks, Mariana." She replied. It was always good to support them, and, really, it wasn't like eating healthy was a bad thing. And freshly cooked tofu was at least a lot better than the stuff in the packages. She'd tried some from a package. She would not be doing that again.

"Great. It's um." She looked at the pot. "It should just be a few more minutes."

Stef nodded and sipped more coffee. She'd been about to say something when Brandon came it. "Oh, hey mom." He greeted, going to the refrigerator and taking out a bottle of water.

"Good morning." Stef replied. "You're going to the beach today, right? With your band?" She asked, only now remembering that he'd told them about his plans for that.

"Yeah." He said. "And I'm actually running late."

She smiled. "Well, then, don't let me hold you up. Go. Go." She shooed him.

"Thanks mom. Bye." He said, snagging a bag of chips and leaving.

"You know, I just realized something: I need to spend more time at the beach." Mariana said, getting out some spices from the cupboard.

"And so say we all." Stef echoed, pushing away from the counter and going in search of her missing wife.

Whom she found, moments later, laying in the sun on a lounge chair in the back yard, reading a book.

Saturday mornings. They should really have more of them, shouldn't they? Stef mused to herself as she wondered down the steps, slipping off her sandals and liking the way the grass felt on her bare feet.

Lena looked up as Stef came over. "Morning, love." Stef greeted.

"Good morning." Lena smiled to her. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Stef replied gracefully and gratefully as she sat down cross-legged on the grass next to her wife's lounge chair.

Lena put down her book and turned over onto her side. "Isn't it a beautiful day?" She asked.

"From where I'm sitting? Definitely." Stef replied, smiling happily.

(end)

 

I love getting comments, so write me one if you want

and if you have requests or ideas for Fosters stories you'd like me to write, let me know


End file.
